


Crimson Lace and Coffee Stained Hearts

by Beatleslover2005



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Budding Love, Confessions, Coping, Desperation, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, First Time, Fix-It of Sorts, Flirting, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Healing, Holding Hands, Making Up, Number Five | Gets The Love He Needs, Number Five | The Boy Gets A Hug, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Number Five | The Boy-centric, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Sex, Short & Sweet, Smut, Stripping, Tags Are Hard, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25924630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatleslover2005/pseuds/Beatleslover2005
Summary: ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"Did she know you loved her?""I dont believe I ever said it, but it was always implied. We were kids...I didn't want to rush things, and my worries got in the way. It was one of my biggest regrets, and I had to live knowing that for god knows how long."~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After all those years in the apocalypse, Five wants nothing more than to win your heart back and return to how things were. But it isnt as simple as walking through the door, arms open and ready to make up for the lost time. He was a young boy ((At least, body-wise)), and you were a grown adult.It was wrong.Who would want an older man trapped inside a teenage boy?But as he slowly finds himself falling more and more in love, he can't keep his feelings to himself, enough so that the others take notice. Will he be able to win you back? And will you accept that things dont have to be as strange as they seem to be?
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy) & Everyone, Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy)/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 215





	1. It Was Implied.

"It's just so....so sad that you, a....how old, are you?" Klaus lifted his head from where he had been lying, an annoyed Five sitting on the couch opposite as he sketched away in one of his many notebooks. "Anywho, a grown man you're age, stuck in the body of a child, and you haven't even lost your virginity-"

"Klaus, would you please shut your mouth? I cant focus over the irritating sound of your voice."

"No, I'm serious! When was the last time you even _ kissed _ a girl? Like, a gazillion years ago?" The question made him pause in thought as Klaus cocked an eyebrow at the boy.

Last time Five kissed someone?

Considering that he spent most of his young adult life in a barren wasteland and the other half in a job murdering people, there hadn't been much time for romance. That left the years when he wasnt alone or hopelessly busy, meaning...

A small flush covered his cheeks as Klaus smirked brightly. "Oooooooo~ So you HAVE kissed someone!~"

"I....This isnt something I want to discuss with you of all people. What I do in my spare time isnt-"

"Were they hot?"

".........................................."

"I could see you with a blonde, or maybe a redhead. Ooooooh, you would be so cute! I bet they are all grown up now. You should try and find them!" Five's gaze softened slightly as Klaus sat up with an excited look, his feet moving to rest against the floor as he leaned closer.

He would be lying if the girl wasnt hot, and Five wouldn't lie about it. Well, maybe he would, but only out load. As far as the thought went, she was one of the prettiest girls he had ever seen. Her hair was soft, and her touch was damn addictive, not to mention her eyes...He could drift off into thought about her for hours at a time, its how he spent most of the apocalypse doing.

Of course, it wasnt hard to find her again. She wasnt far from where they last saw each other...That damn morning, the day he shouldn't have been so quick to prove himself to Father. What was the point in the end? He had lost most of his future with the girl of his dreams, and now she didn't want him because he was a fucking  _ child _ .

The thought made him turn sour again as Klaus frowned gently. Reaching across, he tried to grab Five's hand, but the boy jerked away before he could. "Five...I...I know how you-"

"Klaus? Have you seen my new skirt? I thought I washed it with some of Five's laundry, but now I can't find it." Klaus looked up with Five as you walked in slowly. 

Your hair was damp from taking a shower, and the water dripped down over your front as you looked between the two men. The small white towel wrapped around your chest barely covering your immodest body, but you didn't seem to mind, you're thoughts more directed towards your missing clothes than how close to nude you were.

Of course, there was no reason to be thinking of that. After all, you were in front of your brothers. There wasnt any reason to worry about that. Unfrotentuetly for Five, though, his thoughts weren't managing to stay on the mystery of your outfits going missing.

What? It wasnt his fault! Even if he was a grown man in his mind, he still was a man. It didn't help his preteen body seemed to want other things that his mind didn't wish to ((At least, at the moment didn't want)). There wasnt much for him to imagine, and there had been a few times in the past where he caught glimpses of things he shouldn't have seen. Your room was so close to him, and often you would rely on him coming to pick you up, so walking in on your quick changs wasnt to uncommon.

But now? Your body had undoubtedly changed since then, and things were much different. You were a woman—an adult with an adult body and an adult mindset. The way your legs peeked out beneath that small towel and the tiny flash of cleavage flashing over the material was enough to make his mind wander, and pants tighten up.

Embarrassed at the sight of you, he quickly shifted the book subtly over his lap to cover any sign of his arousal from your burning gaze as Klaus gave another shrug towards you. Groaning loudly, you stuck your hand out, annoyed. "Come on, just give it back. I'm dripping everywhere."

"I didn't take it! How could you accuse me, your  _ brother _ ."

"Last time I checked, you were the one whole not only stole HALF OF MY WARDROBE when I moved out, but you have been taking my stuff SINCE WE WERE KIDS."

"........It's not my fault. I look good in a dress. Besides, the breeze is excellent, and I enjoy the freedom of it all."

Tiredly you rubbed your eyes as Five stared at you with a much gentler look, his entire body more relaxed at the sight of you standing there with only a towel on. Well...the lack of an outfit wasnt making him more comfortable, but your presence was always a treat. 

"Just....Let me buy you your own skirts, so you STOP.TAKING.MINE!"

"You can borrow some of my clothes if you want. They should fit." Five quickly butted in before Klaus could make a snarky retort or suggest something stupid.

Your attention shifted to the boy as a smile took over your angered face. No matter what it was, you would always smile at him. Never once did you ever seem to look at him differently than that warm stare of yours. After all these years, all that time alone and heartless and broken, you still somehow managed to make butterflies fill his stomach, his knees go weak, the pounding of his heart so loud you could almost hear it...

Just that one little smirk of yours was enough to make him brightly flush as you nodded and turned to walk off, a sway in your hips that had him staring with a lump in the back of his throat.

After all this time he couldn't get over that damn smile of yours...that curve of your waist just begging to be grabbed........the plushness of your lips as you smoothly touched him-

"Oh...My....goD YOU LIKE (Y/N)!"

"QUIET DOWN YOU DUMB ASS! SHE MIGHT HEAR YOU!" Five scalded and slapped his head aggressively. "I dont like her...."

"My dear old Five, I know love when I see it. The glow in your eyes, the swoon of your heart, oh Five I'm so HAPPy for you. I mean, we all knew you had a thing for her as kids, but this is just...just adorable!"

"I DONT LOVE HER! We just....We had something a long time ago, but it's gone now, and I....I-I can't get it back...Not like this." Pointing back at himself, he sighed. Had this been any other time, he would've brushed it off, said that they were crazy for saying he ever loved someone...

But at the moment, all he could think about were those happy times with you when you were kids...before you thought you were too old for him or that you might get him in danger...

#  **_ MANY, MANY YEARS AGO...... _ **

_ "Shhhhhh, Five, we can't get caught!" _

_ "Just let me in already! It's cold out here." _

_ "Ok, ok, just get under the blankets before Dad hears." Lifting the covers, you let Five slither into the bed, his eyes staring up into yours as you giggled. A small smile crossed over his pale face as you gently hurried over and wrapped yourself around him with a hum. "You have to be quieter when you teleport into my room, Five. I dont want you getting caught." _

_ Lifting one of your hands, he quickly intertwined your fingers while his lips pressed against the top of your head, lovingly. "I won't let him find out about us...This can be our secret, not even Mom will know." _

_ "Not even Mom?!" _

_ "Not even Mom." _

_ Ther serious tone in his voice made you giggle louder as he pulled you up against his chest, arms holding you near, and the smile on his face so full it almost hurt. But that didn't matter. As long as you were in his arms, he would go through anything for you. Whether it be your dictator of a father or whoever tried to disapprove of your relationship, he would show them how wrong they were and how amazing you indeed were. That's all he cared about. _

_ Because he loved you. _

_ More than anything... _

"It couldn't have been much before I...went missing that we had our first kiss. Up in the attic. While everyone was busy training, I would sneak us away, and we would read together, sometimes she would bake sweets to eat when Mom wasnt around to ask what she was doing..."

"Did she know you loved her?"

"I dont believe I ever said it, but it was always implied. We were kids...I didn't want to rush things, and my worries got in the way. It was one of my biggest regrets, and I had to live knowing that for god knows how long."

"Five, you have to tell her that you love her. It can't just be implied." Klaus glanced over at where you had left. There was a seriousness in his vice that wasnt common, it made Five wonder why he seemed to change so much in the past few hours. Had something happened? "I...I knew this guy; he fell in love with someone else and never got to say how much he cared. In the end, he never got the chance, and he let the guy slip away."

Five shifted away and stood up. "(Y/n) doesn't want some older man stuck in a kid's body. Just....just being back is enough for me."

"Is it, Five?"

"........................................Yeah....yeah, it is."


	2. Maybe I Can Make It Hurt A Little Less

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to make this the Smut chapter but Im gonna save it for the next one because I wanted to save all this WHOLESOMENESS into one chapter. Ya boi is going through stuff man.

The room felt empty without the scratch of a pencil against paper, the low murmuring of Five as he bent over the small desk near the corner and quietly went ver plans for the future, all the sounds you had grown so accustomed to over the last few weeks. For most of your life, you had lived without him, content in your life alone away from his gentle smile and witty retorts, but now....now you couldn't think of losing him again. It hurt just to think about it.

Things had changed since when you were children. It wasnt as simple as back then, back when you could just sneak into his room to joke around and read while lying inside his bed, feeling content with your life. No, you had grown up. You weren't that little girl scared of daddy finding out about your silly crush on a boy that wasnt meant to be with you.

In the end, it was best for you to walk away.

Yet, here you were, lingering inside his room with your eyes cast towards the wall of papers and randomly drawn equations. Near one of the desk, corners was a framed picture of you and Five from a few days ago, the smile on his face small but still content as you playfully hugged him from behind with a visible joy in your eyes. Right before you had someone take the photo, Five cracked a joke, making you laugh loudly. 

He had chosen that individual to frame up inside his bedroom, which made you smile sheepishly as your fingers drifted over the button on your shirt. Unlike when you were children, his shirt wasnt long on you any more, and instead was now tight enough to work as a casual button-up. You had some trouble getting it over your chest, but it worked sufficient enough....as long as you didn't bend over that is.

As you drifted away into thoughts of Five and how things were different, you hadn't noticed as the door creaked open, a pair of footsteps slowly sinking throughout the room as the boy carefully crept up behind you. From behind, he could see the nape of your neck from pulling your hair up, a few scars littered around the bar skin there from training and other fights you had gotten into over the past few years. 

It made him wonder what other marks scattered over your soft skin. Did they hurt? Did you turn to stare at them at night and think about what had happened that day?

  
Would you still have them if he was there for you?

  
He silently wrapped his arms around your waist, chin resting on your shoulder as you let your eyelids flutter close at the warmth. A chaste kiss was pressed to your cheek as you tensed slightly. "Five....I...I cant-"

"Why not? Why can't you....."

"I'm not a kid anymore, and neither are you. Well....You sort of are, but you know what I mean. We arent some children hiding away from father and pretending that we know anything about love...You left me...I can't forget that, Five."

He went quiet as you let your head fall back against his shoulder. The look of peace across your face made his heart stutter and skip a few beats, your lips parted and full and so damn addictive he almost let himself just indulge in the forbidden thing he wanted most. It had been so long since you had kissed him like you used to....years since he felt this sort of gentleness....since he held someone inside his arms as if nothing else mattered in the world.

All this time, he had missed out on what he could've given you. A happy life together, buying a house in some beautiful part of town, maybe even getting married, a child one day. He always knew you would be a good mother.

But he had missed out on giving you that. Time had shifted forward, no matter how hard he tried to stop it. 

There was no way for him to turn back the clock and fix his past mistakes that hurt you like this.

He couldn't change that burning sadness in your chest.

  
But maybe he could help it burn a little less.

  
"Do you remember the first night that we kissed?" His voice was gentle as you slowly leaned back against him, fingers moving to intertwine with you as the tip of his nose ran across your neck. "You were so beautiful looking that night. The moon was shining through the attic window, your hair still wet from the shower, and cookie crumbs scattered all over chest and lips."

"I always was a messy eater...."

"Mm. You were just sitting there and smiling at me so brightly. For a second I thought it wasnt real, how could someone like me get someone like you to want to be with me? A cynical bastard with a....a angel of a girl. But I didn't want to think of how much I didn't deserve you. All I could think about as those lips of yours, that glimmer in your eyes....."

By now, his lips were pressing soft trails against the curve of your shoulder, eyes fluttered closed to match yours as small whimpers feel from those parted lips of yours. Had your skin always been this so sweet? So soft and perfect underneath him?

"I leaned closer to you, and I grabbed your face like this-" Your body turned in his arms as the palms of his hand came to cup your cheeks. Quietly you looked up at him, tears already formed inside your eyes as he gave a saddened smile of his own. "And I leaned in closer, so close that our noses brushed toegther....close enough that every breath was shared..."

"And I went to brush back your hair to see those green eyes of yours...My heart was pounding so loud I was scared someone might hear it from downstairs."

"That would've put a damper onto my plans."

"Mm, it certainly would've." You trailed off as he closed his eyes and let a tear slip down. The cold walls around his heart were slowly falling as you leaned in and kissed away the tear from his cheek, your lips lingering as he shuddered under your touch.

Every part of his body felt fragile as if he was glass, and any touch would cause him to shatter. This wasnt how he thought things would go, no, he hadn't expected to feel his heart crack yet pound so hard it hurt his ribs. He didn't expect to feel so needy for that soft touch of your fingers against his chest.

He didn't expect to be this desperate for you.

Pulling you back against the bed, he tugged you to his chest, eyes opening just enough to stare into yours sadly. With a look enough to make all your worries melt away, he quietly whispered against your lips as you laid down on top of his firm chest. "Let me fix my mistake....let me make up for all we lost...Please...."


	3. You Will Be Moaning My Name Tonight ((Part One))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be my first ever fully finished story ((Ive been doing this for what, 4 years and I STILL havent finished a WIP? How sad-))
> 
> Any who, Hope you enjoy the spiCEY SmuT! ;)
> 
> ((FUTURE EDIT)) I am SO sorry for not having this fully up yet, I havent been able to get through the newest season and I was planning on watching it fully while working on the chapter but I hadnt been able to do it with my homework and a few personal things going on at home. I was going to post the smut in one whole chapter but its been so long and I felt so bad that I decided to just go from where I last wrote and work while this goes up.
> 
> Again, im so, so sorry for not having this finished. Ive been dealing with some drama with my brother but Ill try and get this done soon!

"Let me fix my mistake....let me make up for all we lost...Please...."

Staring into his misted over eyes, you pondered over what this all meant, what allowing yourself to be with him would entail. Deep down, you both knew his appearance wasnt the real issue between you pushing him away, no, things arent as simple as that.

You were hurt. Forgotten, pushed away.....You had been so alone for so long that taking someone into your life was terrifying. What if he disappeared again? It would hurt much more now if you had a relationship or, even worse, a child. The thought of being together....normally.....it was impossible in your mind.

But maybe for one night, you didn't need to worry about that. Maybe you could just let him under your skin and hold him close, feel that love you lacked for so long from everyone else in the world. How long had it been since you stared at someone this carefully? Or shared heated breaths with each other? How long had it been since someone traced their fingertips against your bare skin like a beautiful piece of artwork, sprawled out beneath them, staring up into their eyes as they showed you how much they cared?

In reality, you hadn't ever felt that, but you knew if you choose to go down this path with Five, he would give you that and more. Gentleness wasnt something that seemed his style, yet you couldn't imagine him hurting you in any way. No, you could see it in his eyes when you stared at him.

He wouldn't hurt you again.

Without another thought of existence, you pressed your lips firmly to his, emotion coursing through your veins as he desperately clutched at your waist with a whimper. Those all too familiar sparks had ignited his heart as you reached up to rake your fingers through his ruffled up black hair, fingertips carefully skimming over his scalp to tug him closer by the thick strands, and your lips pushing harder against his.

This was far from your first kiss up in that attic. That childish innocence was gone, replaced with a hunger and desperateness to make up for the time lost years ago. A craving that flowed through both of you as he rolled over, your body beneath him on the soft comforter as he ran his tongue along your bottom lip with a growl. 

The primal need to show you how much he cared and how you were his was taking over all his thoughts as you allowed him access to your mouth. As soon as you had managed to open your lips to him, his tongue was slithering out against yours, the neediness to explore the newly accessed part of you outweighing his hunger to plunge into you immediately.

Five hadn't expected you to taste this sweet, but you always managed to exceed his expectations, even with something you couldn't entirely control. It only made him want you even more—More of that delicious flavor on his taste buds and more of your clutching at him with those soft hands.

While he got to work devouring your mouth in that heated dance, he allowed his fingers to skim along the top of your shirt, the buttons smooth against his callused fingertips as he popped open the first few. They gave way under the added pressure of his touch and the consistent rise and fall of your breasts as he pulled back to examine his work.

A flash of lust flickered over his eyes as he gave a dark grin. "Well, it seems that more things have changed since we were children, then I thought."

"D-Dont say that! It's embarrassing you bastard." You trailed off towards the end as he laughed loudly and leaned back onto his knees. When you had rolled over, he positioned himself over your lap, both legs around your hips and chest against yours. It was a sight you hadn't expected ever to see, but when you looked up, and Five flashed that cocky smirk with that devilishly gleam in his eyes, you couldn't help but quiver in excitement. "Just....hurry up....please."

"Sorry doll, I can't do that. I'm going to show you just how much I fucking love you, and ill start by taking my time with you like this."

"B-But.....But I-"

"Shhhhh, now, let me work." A finger was placed on top of your lips to keep you from speaking anymore, another grin flashing across his face when you pouted playfully at the gesture.

Drifting his attention back to your opened shirt, he cocked his head to the side, eyes examining the lace-covered flesh in front of him. This wasnt the first time he had seen you with your shirt off, but this was the first time seeing it up close and below him. All those other times had merely been between quick changes for missions. But now? You were stripping for _him_ and **_only_ ** him. 

Gently he traced his thumb over your hip with one hand while the other slowly crept up to your chest gingerly. The touch was feather-light, so soft and gentle that you wouldn't have felt it if your senses weren't so heightened at the moment. Even with such a simple touch, you were already giving off shaky moans, chest arching up when he finally groped at your breast with a deep exhale.

"So soft.....You're beautiful. I never told you that enough when we were younger, and I regret making that mistake. The thought of anyone else seeing you like this pisses me off.......They dont deserve to see someone as gorgeous as you beneath them or to hear you moan out for them. The only name you should moaning is mine....." Moving his gaze up to your eyes, he grinned wider, hand already going to snap off the fabric keeping you from his skilled touch. "And you will be moaning my name tonight.~"

There wasnt a moment to respond before he ripped away the fabric and looked down at your now bare chest. A shiver ran through you from the sudden cold, goosebumps appearing over your skin as he carefully examined you, eyes clouding over with even more lust. You hadn't admitted it to him before now, but you hadn't gone the whole way with another man.

This was your first time.

And you couldn't think of anyone better to take it.

Your eyes steadily watched as he leaned down, lips parted and wet when pressed down onto the top of your breast. Just like his touches from before, his kisses were feather-light, the sensation lighting your heart ablaze and making your breath hitch ever so slightly as you reached to clutch at the stiff uniform draped around his thin frame. It was softer then you remembered as a child. _He_ felt softer.

The kisses only gained more pressure as he moved down and between the two, his tongue darting out to flicker against your sensitive bud and teeth gently abrading against the skin. It wasnt enough to hurt but enough to cause a clench in your thighs while you let your head fall against the cotton pillows settled around your head. Even though it was a small gesture of submission, he grinned wider at it, his tongue moving skillfully and lips caressing your skin in addition to those nimble fingers of his.

They quickly found the hem of your shorts and tugged them down as you lifted your hips in assistance. Five paused the additive kisses to move back and tug the clothing off, hands skimming over the expanse of your carefully spread thighs and down the curves of your calves to the soft dip in your ankle before allowed his eyes to make its way to your clothed sex.

"Lace. I like it."

"I-I...I was hoping you...might."

"Mm, is that so? And did you happen to want me to see you in these?" He purred out as his fingertips traced over your ankle, your foot moved over to rest in his lap as you flushed brightly. "You're so fucking hot when you're all bothered like this, but I would appreciate an answer when I ask you something, Doll."

Sheepishly you looked to the side and nodded silently. It was embarrassing to have to admit, but it wasnt too much of a surprise Five would make you acknowledge it. Even with this new gentle side of him, it was still Five deep down inside, and if there were one thing he would get out of this night, it was your virginity and your full submission.

Looking back at him, you glared at the clothes covering his chest and lower half as he raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You haven't stripped yet."

"Well, I've been a bit busy. I didn't exactly have a moment between pleasuring you and taking in those cute little moans you seem content with giving away at any small touch."

"Hmph........."

"And what's with that pout, Princess?" He teased with a grin as you crossed your arms and turned away. Pulling you back to stare at him by the chin, he leaned in to kiss your lips gently and cup your cheek, his lips staying there as you whimpered. "I'm starting to think you _want_ me to strip down for you. Is that what you want?"

"Dear God, yes, Five."

"Good girl, Using your words. But I dont think that was sufficient enough of a beg. I wouldn't mind hearing you wholeheartedly saying what it is you want from me.~"

The cocky look in his eyes only caused you to be more annoyed. Sure, you understood what he was trying to get you to say, but it has been WAY too long for either of you to sit here and wait longer. Couldn't he see how needy you were just by how you reacted to his touches? He probably did see those things, but he wanted to hear it from your mouth instead of your actions.

Guess the saying " _Actions speak louder then words_ " doesn't exist in Five's mind.

Wanting him to move along with this, you finally gave in, your eyes going soft and gentle as he cocked an eyebrow. "I....I need you Five. I've wanted this for so long. I want to feel you inside me. I waited for you to come back.....I only wanted you to touch me like this. Please, please fuck me already. Waiting any longer will drive me insane, I need you inside of me please please please-"

That seemed to be enough to spur some action inside the boy. His lips crashed down against yours before any more pathetic begs could escape you, his hands fumbling along with yours to tug off the coat jacket and unbutton his white shirt. The speed of his fingers made a few of the buttons snap off, but it didn't appear that it concerned him. There were many more important things to focus on then inadequately made button-ups and their lack of good sewing.

Shifting up onto your elbows, you pulled away from his lips to stare down at his bare chest. The skin was perfectly smooth, untouched, pure. It gave him a more boyish charm that would've had you chuckling if this were any other circumstance, but you saved your humorous comments for later. Instead, you focused on drifting your hands over the curve of his torso, fingers skimming along the dip in his hips, and hooking your finger around his slacks as he watched lustfully.

Five's eyes shifted into a darker hue as you firmly tugged the slacks down, your eyes widening when you realized that he hadn't worn anything underneath it. Chuckling slightly at your shock, he shifted back, legs working out of the material as you flushed in embarrassment. "What's with that look? You know I find those irritating briefs father bought uncomfortable. I would much rather go commando then deal with that itchy excuse of underwear."

"Yeah, but....but you cant just...."

"I did, and I will continue to. Why, do you have a problem with it, Doll?" Was he ever NOT cocky? It was like he was incapable of just talking like a normal person, but it did help to soothe your nervousness. It was hard to be worried when he was joking around like this. "You have no idea what you’re getting yourself into, Doll."

Shyly looking up at him, you gave your best seductive smile, the look making his heart flutter at how adorable you were. "Why don’t you show me then?"

"You are so on-"


End file.
